Kinley
Kinley is Everest and Tibeth's older brother and Appalachi's younger brother. He belongs to StacyMystery''' '''aka RochelleIngride on deviantART. Kinley has markings close to that of Everest, only in gray. His face, under-tail, chest, belly and paws are white, and his ears are black. He's quite fluffy and has a small fur tuft on his head and two on his cheeks. His eyes are icy blue and he wears a blue collar. Unlike his girlfriend, Kinley is childish and a big sweetheart. He likes playing games and just enjoying being a normal pup. However, he is very protective over his friends and younger siblings. Although his protectiveness is sometimes a bit useful, he would generally get all wimpy instead of standing up for his loved ones, usually leaving Everest or Mira Stella to sort the things out. Kinley has a special attitude towards girls(both ferals and humans) He would never hurt them, even if they're attacking, and always does nice things for them, making someone thinking of him as a flirt. When he's adult, he still follows his childish ways of thinking, even though he is already able to defend himself. He also grows very lazy, but he still works hard, this side of his only showing at home. Family: Jarvis - father Pinecone - mother Everest - sister Tibeth - brother Appalachi - sister Dolphy - paternal aunt Umbros - paternal uncle Snowhills - maternal uncle Karpat- maternal grandfather Snowfoggy - maternal grandmother Severestorm - paternal grandfather Violetcloudy - paternal grandmother Stories in which he appeares in: The Twins' Mistake Whatever comes upon Razzie(presumed) Random: *He's in love with Mira Stella, and she loves him back. Kinley often calls his sweetheart "Mirabelle". *He absolutely loves getting cuddled. *He's Mira Stella's stage partner *Most of his family members were thought of and designed by my classmate, Tatiana. Kinley's design, though, is based on the one my plush husky Max has. *He gets on really well with his aunt Dolphy(who belongs to Lina). Dolphy loves her nephew and really spoils him. *One of his friends and even sort of a mentor in Theobald. The two are neighbors(both live in Sceince-Center in houses next to each other), and Kinley adores the older Schnauzer and tries to learn from him. Though Theobald is a biologist, so Kinley sometimes has to look after all his experiment material. And you can imagine what happens when bacteria flasks break. Mira and Tibeth don't really appreciate Kinley's science interest. *He still cannot find a suitable job for himself: he's currently both an actor and a science student, and earlier he also tried all sorts of activities; though when he's in his late teens he gives up acting and becomes a full time scientist. * Flowerband.jpg|I wonder where he found the flower band. Though Mira seems to like it. 'blush blush' HumanKinley.jpg|Soooo....tried to do him as a human. Didn't turn out that well. MiraandKinleyanthro.jpg|Anthro pic of the two. Nice drawing, awful photo. At least the shadings are good. KinleyHS.jpg|Was bored on winter holidays so i doodled this. Meh, not as good as Mira's headshots are. Kinleydrawing.jpg|Old pic Kinleynew.jpg|Ein alten Ref: boy i need to draw my bae more 0.0.jpg|Kinley with his Mirabelle~ School is productive for inspiration. HALLOWEENdarnyou.jpg|Kinley: J-just d-don't s-steal the c-candy Romatic Walk.png|<3 by Colfea stuff23.jpg|Made a puppy Kin while practicing background effects) Category:Pups Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Older Sibling Category:Younger Sibling Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups related to Everest Category:Everest's Family Category:Mayverse Category:StacyMystery's OCs